Diry Clothes
by wolvesarus
Summary: Story takes place after 4th Shinobi War. This is a KonohamaruxSakura lemon Sakura and Naruto are 21 and married, and Konohamaru is 16 What happens when Sakura and Konohamaru take a trip to the mall, Sakura needs a bit of a release and they find themselves in a changing room in a lingerie shop? Dirty Clothes
1. Dirty Clothes

Hey this is my first go at a fic so it will be a one shot unless I get a few follows and a couple of reviews ^-^.  
Also *warning this is a lemon*  
Konohamaru x Sakura  
*Note I am setting this in the future, so Konohamaru is 16 and Sakura is 21  
*Also Sakura is married to Naruto who is now Hokage  
Italics means inner voice  
Have fun :)  
I don't own any of these characters 

_Dirty clothes at the mall_

"But Naruto you promised me that you would take me to the mall today to go shopping".

"I'm sorry but I have a lot of work to do today, how about I take you tomorrow?"

"YOU SAID THAT YESTERDAY" screamed Sakura as she punched Naruto through the wall. Sakura looked at him and sighed. _"Ugh I haven't had sex in so long and I wanted to take this opportunity to seduce him once we got home", _Sakura thought that trying one more time wouldn't hurt. "But Naruto-kunnnnn we have been married for three years now and you have only gone to the mall with me about 8 times."

Nartuo had to think quickly before he got suckered into going to the boring mall. A light binged in his head _"Of course I can get my 2__nd__ in line to do it for me"_. "KONOHAMARU GET IN HERE" screamed Naruto so Konohamaru could hear him a couple of rooms down. "Yes onii-chan?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto paused to look at how he had grown since the 4th Shinobi war, he was 16 now, pretty much the same size as Naruto was back then, he still wore that scarf, he was recently promoted to Jonin and was packing some muscle now. "Ah Konohamaru glad you're here, well you see I have a special mission for you" claimed Naruto. Konohamaru was a bit skeptical because the last special mission Naruto had given him was to chase a cat that escaped. "Hai, what is it Hokage-sama". "Your special mission is to escort Sakura-chan here around the mall and uhhhhhh… make sure she doesn't get attacked." Naruto said very proud of himself at how he had put that. Konohamaru just anime sweat dropped and just bluntly said "Hai Hokage-sama". At this point Sakura was fuming but just let it go and command Konohamaru to hurry up and go to the mall. As Naruto watched them go out the door and patted himself on the back for being a genius.

***The shopping mall

For the first 2 hours Konohamaru had been dragged to every shop in the mall and been forced as a pack mule. But as he was day dreaming while walking next to Sakura, she suddenly stopped and said she wanted to go into this shop. Konohamaru looked up to see the shop and found out it was a Lingerie shop. As he looked at the sign he imagined Sakura in some of the Lingerie and go a nosebleed. Sakura didn't notice as she was already in the shop so he ran after her. When he caught up to Sakura he just realized something "Uh Sakura-san should I be in here after all it is a Lingerie shop…" Sakura just looked at him and told him to help her look. So Konohamaru put down the bags and just followed Sakura around, while she asked him is this or that would look good on her. Every time she asked him he would get a bit more of an erection and more blood would come out his nose. Truth was he had always had a bit of a crush on Sakura although he would never admit it.

When Sakura picked out her favourite 3 pairs she told Konohamaru to come with her to the change rooms. Sakura was feeling good because she could see the massive tent in his pants become bigger every second, plus all the nosebleeds. But all she could think is how big is his dick? She became slightly wet because she managed to make Konohamaru get a raging erection and she was imagining just how big he is and sucking his dic… wait she was married she couldn't think about that. _"But it's not cheating imagining is it?" "Ugh she hadn't had sex in 3-6 months and hasn't had only relief." _

When they reached the change rooms she was about to instruct him to stay outside but she heard voices coming and quickly pulled him into the change room with her. Konohamaru was caught by surprise as he was pulled in and accidently fell on top of Sakura inside change room. (*quick note this is a relatively big change room) Konohamaru just stayed on top of Sakura staring into her eyes. Sakura just stared into his eyes, leaned in and kissed him. Konohamaru was so shocked he quickly jumped up "Whoa, whoa, whoa what was that?" Sakura got up and looked at him meekly "Sorry I just haven't had any release in about 5 months and I've been watching your dick become erect this whole time and got a bit wet. Konohamaru knew he had a big decision to make, either tell Sakura no, who had matured even more since the war and had the title of most beautiful in Konoha or go for it.

**Warning Lemon**

Sakura couldn't take it anymore she just stepped right in front of Konohamaru and started to kiss him, and after a couple of seconds Konohamaru returned the kiss twice as passionate. As the kiss intensified Sakura started to take her clothes off but Konohamaru stopped her "we shouldn't do this here we might be seen or heard". Sakura just smiled as she took off her shirt and her D size bra "That just adds to the excitement". Konohamaru just stared at her tits, moved in and started to play with her nipples. He started by put both nipples between his thumb and forefinger, and started to rub them while making out with Sakura. After a bit he moved his mouth down and started to suck on left nipple while sliding his left hand down her curves and into her pants and to his surprise she wasn't wearing and panties, but he just smiled and started to finger her with two fingers. By now Sakura was soaking wet and starting to moan, it felt so good he was already nearly as good as Naruto.

After about 5 minutes Sakura stopped him, taking off her pants and his top she knelled on the ground and could see the massive tent in his pants and undid his pants with her teeth and did the same with his underwear. Konohamaru got a jolt when he saw this display. Sakura finally got a good look at his penis and she was astonished this had to be at least 7-9 inches; Naruto was only 7 inches at that age. Her mouth drooled as she put the top of his cock in her mouth and began to suck the head off while playing with his balls. He started to moan so she jacked him off while liking the underside of his penis and playing with his balls, after that she began to take more and more of his dick down her throat. It took her about 3 minutes but she eventually got his whole dick into his mouth. Konohamaru was amazed she had taken his whole dick, he snapped out of it and was overrun by hormones, he grabbed her head and started to fuck her mouth. He could feel his dick hitting the back of her throat and it was such an amazing feeling. Sakura was surprised at his action but decided to roll with it. While he fucked her mouth she began to hum, "Ugh Sakura-chan I'm about to cum" he sped up his movements and pushed as far as he could into her mouth and released. Sakura was surprised at the amount of cum but swallowed it all in amazing time. She took her mouth off with a pop and said "I hope you're not done yet because my pussy needs attention". She went and sat down on the bench and spread her legs and began to finger herself. Konohamaru just stared at her fingering herself and immediately got hard. He walked over to her, penis in hand and lined up his member with her slit. "mmmmmm hurry up and stick it in I'm so fucking wet right now". He needed no further encouragement as he slowly inserted his member, "ahh so fucking tight" he managed to get balls deep into her and just stayed there savoring the feeling but Sakura said "What are you doing fuck me brainless already". So he started to thrust slowly in and out of her pussy getting a satisfying squelch as his dick collided with her pussy. As he sped up Sakura began to moan louder so he put a soundproof justu on the room and continued. Now at max speed and Sakura was allowed to be loud all you could hear was flesh hitting flesh and Sakura screaming, he leaned over and started to make out with her and play with her tits while still thrusting. Sakura could feel his dick penetrating her womb and it felt so good. "OH MY GOD, KON-KUN MAKE ME UNABLE TO WALK, and MAKE ME YOUR BITCH" this seemed to make him go even faster. "AH IM GONNA COME KON-kun", "Ugh me too" "COME WITH ME", Konohamaru started to go faster as he felt Sakura tighten up. Ugh Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, SAKURA-CHAN. He felt himself release inside Sakura and he felt a mix of hers and his cum slide down his legs. Sakura felt the cum spread out inside her body and there was so much she swore that her stomach got a little bit bigger. He pulled out and admired his work. "ohohoho I hope you don't think we're done, because we are just getting started" said Sakura

She pushed him to the floor and rubbed his member with her pussy until he got hard and then she rode him, this continued non-stop until Konohamaru was exhausted and couldn't go on after he cummed for the 7th time, he had cummed 6 times in her pussy and once in her mouth, Konohamaru's penis did not leave Sakura's Vagina until he could go no more. Sakura looked down at her stomach and saw it swollen to twice its size. She then looked at his dick and saw it was covered in cum so she crawled over and started to clean his dick with her tongue and drank every bit of cum that was on his dick.

**Lemon over**

"Oh I haven't felt that good in a while, thank you Kon-kun", "But we should really get back now". "What you're not even gonna clean yourself Sakura-chan?", "hehe no I like the sensation of your cum inside me." "Also lets keep this as our little secrect k?" "uh hai of course Sakura-chan" So they walked out of the shopping mall and went their separate ways

"_mm I really hope I get to do that again, that was amazing" _thought Sakura. _But I hope I didn't get pregnant, with all this cum in me it is a possibility. _Then she started to finger herself as she walked remembering Konohamaru's dick inside her

"_HOLY SHIT I FUCKED SAKURA-CHAN!"…  
_wait if the boss finds I'm dead…  
fuck

Thanks for reading as I said it's my first so it probs wasn't that good -_-. Also If I get enough support I will write a sequel, im aiming for 4 reviews and 5-10 follows. THANKS GUYS PERLZY OUT


	2. A lesson in anatomy (diry clothes ch 2)

Hey guys since I reached the goals I set here is chapter 2 :), I know one guy wanted me to add Udon into the action but he is way to goofy sorry -_- but I did the first paragraph or so for you :) so enjoy  
also _italics_ means the characters are thinking to themselves  
Btw I just end up referring to Konohamaru as Kono because I was too lazy to write it out a million times

* * *

Chapter 2 – A lesson in Anatomy

All Konohamaru could remember while he looked down at Moegi trying her best to deep throat his massive cock was just how good Sakura was. He looked out the window and his eyes travelled to the fridge and saw he had a checkup at the hospital at 1pm; he looked down at his watch and saw it was 12:55. "Shit sorry guys, you two finish without me I forgot my appointment". And with that he pulled up his pants and jumped out the window.

"Jeez, well at least I get you to myself now Moegi". She just rolled her eyes as a bit of snot was about to leak out of Udon's nose for the millionth time. Udon kept pounding and when he cummed inside of her he sneezed and covered her in snot. "Oh wow, sorry Moegi". Moegi just got up and punched him into next week.

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit, the doc is gonna kill me if I am late again." _He thought back to last time as the Doctor 'accidently' stabbed the needle into his dick instead of his arm for being late. He burst into the hospital and ran to reception.

*huff huff* Kono *huff* hamaru *huff* Sarutoubi here for my *huff* checkup  
"All right the Doctor is ready for you and is in the left wing"  
"Alright *huff* thanks"  
As he looked down at his watch he realized he was 4 minutes late. _"Uh-oh I'm fucked"_

He reached the door and slowly made his way in and was surprised to see Ino Yamanaka waiting for him. "Your late Konohamaru", "Sorry I was… uh… on a mission?"  
"On a mission were you?"  
"Hai, Ino-senpai"  
"Take a seat Konohamaru"  
"Hai"

Ino got off her seat and walked around the room, "So what type of mission was it", "Uh it was an uhhh…" Konohamaru tried to think of an excuse but he noticed what she was wearing. It was a really skimpy looking nurse outfit that showed generous amounts of cleavage and just reached below her great round ass. "What are you looking at pervert?" Ino said while whacking Konohamaru around the head.

"Uh just the uh… decorations of the room", "Well don't because I hate perverts" Ino said while blushing at the half compliment. "Right now time for your checkup, take off all your clothes". Konohamaru obediently obeyed not wanting another hit around the head. As he took off his shirt Ino felt a little nosebleed coming on as she saw his chiseled body and quickly looked away. Konohamaru smirked as he caught the stare, _"oh ho hoe she soooooo wants the D"_.

He stopped as he got down to his boxers, but ino said "Uh I said all your clothes Baka". Konohamaru blushed as he quickly took off his boxers and quickly tried to cover his dick. But Ino saw it and she was pretty impressed, _"Wow his only what, 17? And his dick is already about 3 inches long and it's not even erect", _She got another slight nosebleed as she imagined herself riding his dick to the sun sets.

"Right well time for your checkup". During the checkup Konohamaru got a half erection and it was building due to the hands on nature of the checkup, then came the next part… the dick check. "Ok so take your hands away so I can check if your dick is uh… functionally properly", Konohamaru hated this part because the way they check your dick is that they use some machine that kinda zaps your dick to check it. He slowly took his hands off and saw Ino get a full on nose bleed. _"Heh if I play my cards right I reckon I could get some"._

*Lemon start"

"Right so we have to check if it is functionally properly, and the machine is out of order so we have to do this manually." Ino stated.  
"Ma-manually?" Kono stuttered.  
"You deaf or something Baka"  
"Uh… no I don't think so"  
Ino just rolled her eyes at the smart ass comment. "All right smart ass hands off your cock". As Konohomaru took his hands of his semi hard dick Ino's nipples stiffened at the sight.  
"Heh enjoying the scenery are we?"

Ino realized she was staring and quickly hit him round the head and said "Don't flatter yourself darling". _"Holy shit his cock is so big and Choji has been away on a mission for 5 months now"  
_"Right erm.. First off I need to feel your penis to see if there are any bumps or something"  
Ino lightly touched the meat of his penis and immediately it got a little bit harder and longer. Ino then started to brush her fingers along his length and Kono was trying not to rip her clothes off and take her right there on the bed. Ino took her hand away from his length and said "Right next up is for you to check my vagina".

"What?" Kono exclaimed. "I am giving you an invitation to fuck me…. Take it or leave it".  
Kono quietly said a prayer to Kami thanking him for his life. Ino got onto the bed and spread her legs showing that she wasn't wearing any panties. Kono's dick stiffened immediately to its full glory and he walked over to the table and went on his knees so he was eye level with Ino's pussy. It was the perfect pussy, he trailed the lips with his finger and stopped at the clitoris and began to flick it. "Ohhh stick your finger in it, please finger fuck me". Kono happily obliged and began to sink his right index finger into the soft pink pussy. "Oooh it's so warm", he began to finger fuck Ino quite roughly and put his two middle fingers in her pussy and began to smash them into Ino's pussy. "AHHHH my G-spot AHHHHHHHH".

Another 2 minutes of this and Kono added his tongue into the equation and not 1 minute later, "AHH IM GONNA CUM, AHHHH KONOOO-KUNNNNN. Kono backed off and rubbed her clit till she cummed. "Holy shit your good at that kono-kun, but now it is my turn". Ino slowly slid off the bed and her nurse's outfit, and was fully naked. Kono took the sight in, Ino was one of the hottest chicks in Konoha and every teenage boy wanted her. He nearly cummed just thinking of what he was going to do with her.

Ino was now eye level with his cock "Ohhh so big and thick". Ino began by licking the tip of his penis, and then she started to lick the back of his cock from the tip all the way down to his balls. When she reached his balls she began to suck on one while jacking him off.

"Ohhhhh ino that feels so good", after 2 minutes of this she went back to the tip and decided to see how much she can fit in her mouth. She started to take Kono slowly in her mouth getting about 3 inches, but Kono couldn't take the teasing and forced her head down 6 inches of his cock, Ino was struggling to breathe with this and relaxed her throat and, to Kono's surprise she went all the way to the bottom of his cock, catching Kono by surprise he started Cumming down her throat and into her windpipe. Ino just stayed in the same position trying to swallow every last bit of cum but had to back off due to nearly dying of suffocation.

*cough cough* "holy shit that was a lot of cum"  
"I know.. now sit up on the bed, and I'll show you a whole other level of pleasure". Ino got of the bed and spread her legs, and she was tracing the outline of her lips feeling how wet she was. "Ohh Kono-kun take me now."

He happily obliged and lined up his cock to the entrance. He started to part her lips with his cock, then without warning he shoved all 9 inches into her. "AHHH WHAT THE FUCK KONO THAT…" Kono started to pump and flick her clit, and her screaming turned into pleasure. "Holy shit th th that feels so good fuck me harder kono-kun FUCK ME HARDER." Kono reached forward and played with Ino's nipples while thrusting

Ino started moaning even louder from being filled up so well. By Kami, Kono was stretching her out; even her used pussy was getting stretched by his girth. She had never felt so good before. She loved how rough he was. She thrust back into him before leaning up and touching his head. "Harder Kono-kun, take me harder and really fuck me. Ruin my pussy for any other man." She whispered to him. Kono nodded and took both hands and placed them on her hips and began to thrust even harder and deeper into her. He directed chakra to his lower body so it would make his thrusts even harder. He could hear the wet meaty slap of his lower body slamming into her.

Ino was also redirecting chakra into her vagina so it would feel better for the both of them. Ino quickly felt something building up. "Ahh Kono-kuuun I'm gonna cummmm" her body milking kono for his cum.

Kono felt he was gonna cum to. "Ah Ino-senpai where do I cum". "Ahh inside do it inside, lets cum together", Kono gave a loud moan as he thrust deep inside her body and unloaded inside her, twitching as he pumped her full of his cum. Kono slowly pulled out, some of his cum leaking from her body. He went cross eyed when she turned and began to lazily lick him clean. She then collected her Nurses uniform from the floor and put it on. "Thank you Kono-kun your check up is now complete."

Kono just nodded, put his clothes on and was about to walk out the door, "Ah Kono-kun I'm gonna keep this cum inside of me so I can get through the day, and don't forget about your check up in 4 days." "Wait another checkup, but wasn't this it…" He realized what she meant and just nodded and walked out.

*Lemon End*

"_Heh looks like Sakura was right he is amazing". "I wonder if he has any friends that can join in a gang bang"_

While Ino was left in her thoughts, Kono went home to jack off to the image of fucking Ino and Sakura at the same time.

* * *

Wow that took a while… because I couldn't be bothered to write it..

Well if this gets enough support I will write chapter 3… it would be about maybe ino x sakura x kono? Or maybe ino or sakura gangbanged, or maybe someone gets pregnant. I don't know I while find out later, so give me time. I might also work on some, one shots with Naruto of Fairytail. Or I will work on a series where I add my own main character. Idk so let's get some more support and continue TO WRITE yayyy.


End file.
